


Family Matters

by AmericanCorvus



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanCorvus/pseuds/AmericanCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would Hawke let Varania go, or would she want... answers? And would she drag friends along for the ride? I think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

Hawke paused outside her Hightown mansion, leaning wearily against one of the columns under the Amell coat of arms. This day started out so ordinarily, nothing in the bright cloudless day to indicate that it was going to quickly descend into a nightmare of blood and magic, angst and stress. At breakfast she had decided to visit Fenris and see if he wanted to work on his lessons in reading and writing since she had nothing pressing for her attention. Little did she know that for once _he_ would have something demanding not only his attention, but that of her and that of several of her companions as well.

Upon entering the foyer she recognized Aveline’s voice echoing from the rooms that Fenris had claimed at the top of the stairs and the tone of Fenris’s reply told her that this was not a social call. Vaguely surprised because Fenris rarely if ever asked anything of anyone, preferring to keep to his own abilities, Hawke had taken the stairs two at a time, entering without announcing herself. At her appearance Aveline had started to withdraw, having had her fill of the surly elf but something of what she had overheard had Hawke asking her in whispered tones to please not go far. Nodding, Aveline disappeared.

With just a little gentle mocking press, the story was out. The knowledge of a sister had been too much for him but he hadn’t wanted to ask more of Hawke and had decided to follow the thread himself with a little help from Varric. This it seemed had been going on for a while, several years in fact and not once had Hawke suspected anything. And on this bright day, one full of promise, the culmination of Fenris’s efforts had paid off. His sister was in Kirkwall and Fenris was torn. He had asked Aveline to check for anyone that might have come with her, but her report did not satisfy him.

He wanted nothing more than the answers to the question that was his past prior to  Danarius, but in truth for all his bluster there was nothing he feared so much as Danarius himself. Or more accurately his own reaction to the man that had so thoroughly subjugated him, using whatever means necessary to ensure the elf’s terror of ever displeasing his master. His freedom had been handed to him when Danarius had been forced to abandon his pet warrior on the island of Saharran, but it hadn’t been long before Danarius had returned to claim his valuable property and Fenris had not had the fortitude to fight.  Hawke knew the story, confessed to her after too much wine and too much introspection on the part of Fenris and knew that these were little nagging fears that haunted his every breath. He had, at Danarius’s demand killed the Fog Warriors that had befriended him, took him in and treated him as an equal before he had fled, running from his own guilt more than his master. If this was a trap, if Danarius knew he had contacted his sister, if Danarius was in Kirkwall would he be able to refuse him now?

Hawke had already decided that Fenris was going nowhere alone when he asked her to accompany him to the Hanged Man to meet Varania but the absolute vulnerability that shone in his eyes for just a fleeting second as he did tore her heart. She had more faith in the man than he had in himself. Wishing there was more time but knowing that for all his fears Fenris would not be denied, she left him pacing and called to Aveline. After a quick explanation she sent her to the Hanged Man to not only look around but to recruit both Varric and Isabella who should be there at this hour. To her relief the guard captain had not questioned her further, simply seeing that this could become a situation that would concern the City Guard as much as it concerned both Hawke and now that she knew more of the story, its Captain.

It had been horrible. Fenris’s worst fears had been realized when Danarius had appeared but the years had forged in him a confidence in himself that he had not recognized until that moment. That there were people, free men and women all, who would stand behind him and support his bid to rid himself of the man that had taken his dignity and freedom as well as his past gave him the strength to fight for that which even now he did not truly understand. But even as he won in this the betrayal that had brought it to fruition turned him on his sister in a rage that made Hawke shudder.

Cowering in a corner throughout the protracted battle that ultimately ended with Danarius’s death, the woman watched as her bid for a better life had died on the sharp edge of her brother’s hate. Hawke watched as she pleaded for her life, noting the little bitch at least had enough sense not to plead for forgiveness. When it became apparent that Fenris wasn’t thinking past his own anger and need for revenge for what he viewed as an abject betrayal, it was Hawke with the help of the same people who called him friend that talked him down from the edge of his fury, convincing him that this woman’s death served no one especially not Fenris himself. But the silly woman hadn’t had the sense to just go, instead pausing to throw the only barb left to her at her brother in her own need for vengeance before she fled the Hanged Man.

Nose flaring in her own fury at this ridiculous woman, Hawke hadn’t missed a tic before laying a hand on Varric’s shoulder. With a look she sent the beardless dwarf after her, pulling Aveline out the door with him. After that she had turned her attention to Fenris, who was being uncharacteristically frank with what he was thinking and feeling about himself and his place in the grand scheme of things. It had taken some work, but she had finally gotten him to calm down and go back to his stolen mansion, telling him she would join him directly.

And now here she was, not even noontime and tired beyond description not only physically but mentally as well. She had taken the time to wash the blood from her face and hands before leaving the Hanged Man, but it still stained the leather armor she wore. Shaking herself mentally, Hawke sighed and steeled herself as she entered her home. She had more to face than Fenris’s past and she knew it.

“Hawke…” Aveline intoned ominously as she strode into the library.

“I know, I know,” Hawke held up a hand to forestall the lecture she was in no mood to receive. “You don’t approve and you aren’t happy that you are involved. Noted. But thank you anyway.”

“As well you should!” Donnic stepped up behind his wife. “If anyone were to find out the Guard was involved in effectively kidnapping people from the streets…”

“No one will find out, trust me on that one.”

“I’m not sure I like the sound of that,” Aveline studied Hawke a moment before sighing. “I have no doubt you didn’t save her from Fenris just to kill her yourself, but I also know that you will use whatever works to get what you want. So the question here is this – what do you want with her?”

“Answers.”

Aveline studied her friend a moment, mulling that over. “To what?”

“None of your business,” Hawke fired back testily. “Look I know I asked a lot of you on nothing but faith and friendship, but this time you will just have to take me at my word. I am not going to hurt her, much as I would like to. She is apparently the only thing Fenris has left to connect him to his past and that is important to him. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but one day he’s going to want his own answers. Today I want mine.”

Aveline held up a hand to stop Donnic before he got started. She knew that he didn’t necessarily dislike her friend, he just didn’t much approve of her and her tendency to drag his wife along for the ride. Sometimes Aveline was surprised she agreed to be involved in some of Hawke’s stunts herself. Sighing she tipped her head toward the stairs leading up to the second level of the library. “She’s up there with Varric. I’ve arranged for both her things and Danarius’s to be collected and delivered to a ship leaving in two hours. First one I could get her on out of Kirkwall. I’ll see to it that she is on it one way or the other Hawke. Get your answers.”

Leave it to Aveline to have everything planned and orderly within the blink of an eye, Hawke mused as she nodded and headed up the stairs. Avenline watched as Varric appeared at the top and the two had a quick conversation before Varric came down, leaving the two women alone. Shooting a questioning look at Varric she wasn’t overly surprised when the dwarf simply shook his head and left. Those two were thick as thieves in Lowtown and most of the time she was just as happy to be left out of whatever went on between them, but this time she wasn’t so sure.

“That woman,” Donnic intoned levelly, “Is going to bring you down one day.”

“Donnic,” Aveline sighed, “She’s an apostate in a land that disapproves and in a citystate where that is literally a hanging offense. She may have more breathing space as Champion, but she still has Meredith’s hard gaze on her every move. She lives her entire life inside that line of grey that happens where black and white come together. She has no choice.”

“But you do.”

“Yes,” Aveline nodded. “I do. Stay here and watch. I’m getting some answers of my own.” Without waiting for his reply, she headed up the stairs.

* * *

Hawke watched as Varric disappeared through the door, sure that the dwarf would be able to accomplish her request even if it was seemingly impossible. She had faith in the man, more than she had in just about anyone else. Once he was gone she turned her attention to the elven woman sitting quietly watching her. Leaning back against the rail she crossed her arms and silently studied the frightened woman for several moments.

“You look like him.”

Varania blinked, flinching at the unexpectedly soft tone from the woman to whom she owed her life. “What?”

“You look like him,” Hawke repeated louder. “Stand the two of you together and there could be no doubt you were related. I don’t look much like my brother, something I am sure he thanks The Maker for every time he looks in a mirror.”

Confused, Varania shook her head and wondered what this stranger wanted with her. It couldn’t possibly be to trade banalities such as these?

“Answer me this,” Hawke remarked lightly. “Why did you come? Does Fenris mean so little to you?”

“You don’t understand.”

“No,” Hawke glanced at Aveline as she topped the steps but said nothing to her. She was actually surprised it had taken her this long. “I think I do. I’m actually quite good at reading between the lines. He used the boon to free you and your mother and then he abandoned you to your fate. That about cover it?” When no reply was forthcoming, she continued, “Never stopped to think maybe there was a reason, you just let that resentment grow in there until suddenly the opportunity appears to not only to pay him back, but also to use his bones to better yourself. Does _that_ about cover it?”

When she dropped her head to gaze at her hands clasped in her lap Hawke knew she had hit a nerve. Pushing off the banister she let her voice harden as she grasped Varania’s chin, forcing her to look at her. “I don’t know what Danarius did to him above and beyond the obvious. He doesn’t talk about it, even to me. It took a long time for him to even tell me that he couldn’t remember anything from before the ritual that branded him for life. You say that he’s wrong, that he not only wanted that done he killed for the right. Explain. Explain quickly before I lose my good humor with you.”

“Why should I explain anything to you?”

“Because right now you are in my house, my city,” Hawke let her go and held out both arms to indicate not only the room they were in but the entirety of what she owned. “Mine. Fancy that. And fancy this, I care about your brother whether you do or not. That is the only reason I didn’t let him kill you. If my brother sold me out so totally I wouldn’t think twice before I set his ass ablaze, but I stopped Fenris. He’s angry now but one day he would regret it, I won’t. You don’t need to fear ‘Leto’ but you need to fear me, now and every day for the remainder of your life.”

Vararnia swallowed hard, looking at the woman before her she had no doubt that what she said was true. Hawke watched as her thoughts flashed through her eyes and mused to herself that she hadn’t learned Fenris’s ability to contain himself behind a nearly impenetrable wall. It was obvious she was weighing her options at this point and seeing that she really did have no choice.

“Fine,” Varania sighed. “What do you want to know?”

* * *

Hawke watched as Varania’s ship navigated its way out of the Kirkwall harbor, the elven woman standing straight, her back to the city and the group that had escorted her to the ship. Varric lightly touched Hawke’s hand as the ship cleared the harbor walls with their magically created statues of lamenting slaves, nodding that his part in this deed was done before turning to leave. Aveline was almost vaguely surprised at how fast the dwarf managed to disappear into the crowd, almost. Glancing at Hawke as she turned away from the water Aveline found herself falling into step with her friend, Donnick politely falling several paces behind as if he just knew that she wanted a private conversation with Hawke.

“When are you going to tell him?”

Hawke didn’t answer right away, mulling that over in her head a moment.

“Tell him what? What she had to say or that I just handed her enough money that she can set herself up in Tevinter?”

“Both,” Aveline shook her head, “He deserves to know.”

“What she told me? When it won’t upset him more,” Hawke shot a hard look at Aveline. “You please keep it to yourself. As far as the money? Never unless I have to. It doesn’t matter in the grand scheme, except that now she owes me for more than just her life.”

Aveline sighed, deciding to just state what had been obvious to everyone for years now, despite whatever difficulties it was that kept them separated. “You really do care for him don’t you?”

Hawke stopped in her tracks and regarded her oldest friend levelly before sighing.

“Aveline, I love him and I’d gladly die for him. But you already knew that didn’t you? Otherwise you would have looked at me like I’d grown a third eye when I told you and Varric to go after her.” Raking a hand through her hair she looked away, suddenly uncomfortable. “Look, as entertaining as this has been, I really do need to go find out if he’s paced a groove in the floor beating himself up over this mess.”

“Go then,” Aveline shrugged as her inner irony came out with, “Last thing the Guard needs is a drunken Fenris on the loose. The thugs in Lowtown are terrified of him as it is.”

“Not,” Donnic injected as Hawke disappeared without comment, “That this is a bad thing. Wish I could talk that man into the Guard.”

Aveline sighed as she turned to her husband, wishing not for the first time that she could order him about outside of their duties but in a way glad that she couldn’t. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough. I may not particularly approve but I do understand. I like Fenris same as you. I just couldn’t let her get away with it and not tell her she sometimes just asks too much.” Pausing a moment to shoot a hard look at his Captain as he held an arm out to indicate they should be about their business, he finished with, “And you always protest but go along anyway. You need to learn to tell her no.”

“I know, I know….”

As the two city guards made their way towards Hightown and the Keep Donnic turned an eye to his wife. What he hadn’t said, not this time anyway was that he looked at the two Fereldan women and saw two peas in a pod. The reason Aveline didn’t say no was that she was every bit as protective and loyal to those she cared about as Hawke was, the only difference was that Aveline respected what a boundary was and understood when she crossed one. Hawke on the other hand cared not a whit for anything that stood between her and what she felt was needed, consequences be damned and that just rubbed the Guard in him completely wrong.


End file.
